User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/The Wolfman (2010 Remake) vs. The Indoraptor (Jurassic World:Fallen Kingdom)
Universal Studios made the first real wave of horror icons with their monsters and throughout the years, directors under their wing have added other creatures like Hitchcock, Spielberg, and Jackson. Today we aren't looking at the classic werewolf and raptor but at their most recent descendants who have possibly even more savagery in their blood. It's the ultimate battle for mammal and reptile monster supremacy where teeth, claws, and legs are all viable weapons. The Wolfman, the cursed son of the Talbot family who seeks to kill his murderous werewolf father! The Indoraptor, the descendant of the Indominus rex who shares her sadism and is a genetic nightmare! The Wolfman (2010 Remake) "Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright."-Maleva Bio:Lawrence Talbot is an actor and the son of Sir John Talbot who returned to Blackmoor after his brother Ben was murdered on a hunt and his fiancée Gwen Conliffe informed him of it. Lawrence looks for the killer, suspecting the Gypsies and their dancing bear at first, but discovers that a werewolf is behind the murders and is bit by it. He soon begins developing supernatural physical traits and an inspector named Abberline shows up in Blackmoor who suspects him due to Talbot previously being sent to a mental hospital by his father. Lawrence makes Gwen leave town before going with his father to his late mother's crypt and gets locked in there by him where he transforms into the Wolfman for the first time and kills his first victims, hunters looking for the killer. The police then take him back to London's Lambeth Hospital for further treatment where his father visits and reveals that he was the original werewolf who killed the rest of his family. Talbot kills several people including a doctor at the asylum as the Wolfman once more before escaping the police force's clutches. Lawrence meets up with Gwen one last time before returning to Blackmoor, with Abberline and Conliffe following behind, the latter searches for a cure. He has a battle with his werewolf father as the Wolfman that ends in the original killer's death and Talbot Hall being set on fire. The Wolfman then bites the inspector and hunts down Gwen before finally being shot with a silver bullet and Lawrence thanks her before dying. Teeth:The Wolfman's teeth are much like a wolf's and enable him to tear open throats and tear out innards from his victim’s bodies. Claws:The Wolfman's claws are fairly long and sharp enough to easily cut through flesh and stab into people's bodies to kill them and he can stick to walls for a moment. Legs:The Wolfman's legs aren't usually used for combat but can send an opponent flying with a double kick and enable him to leap out of large holes and from building to building. Physicality:The Wolfman is strong enough to decapitate people, lift up and throw chairs, and rip off arms with his hands, fast enough to evade Sir John in combat and gunfire from a police blockade, and tough enough to take revolver shots and hits from his stronger father including being thrown around. He has enhanced senses including night-vision, smell to sniff his victims out, and hearing to hear far away noises like horses and heartbeats as just a human and healed a bite that would have completely rendered his arm unable to move in a week as a human. The Indoraptor (Jurassic World:Fallen Kingdom) "A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past! Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned! This is the perfect hybrid of the two most dangerous creatures that ever walked the Earth! We call it...the Indoraptor!"-Gunnar Eversol Bio:The Indoraptor was a new genetically engineered dinosaur created by the scientist Dr. Henry Wu using the DNA of the deceased Indominus rex and a Velociraptor. Wu wanted to inject the DNA of Blue, the last living Velociraptor, into enhanced versions of the Indoraptor to give them Blue's ability to respond to commands. When the Lockwood Manor Auction began, people began bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the Indoraptor despite Wu's protests that he was only in a prototype stage and not ready to be auctioned yet. Owen Grady then appeared on the scene with a Stygimoloch, who disrupted the auction under Owen's guidence. When the area emptied, the mercenary commander Ken Wheatley tranquilized the Indoraptor and tried to take his tooth so he could add it to his ghoulish collection of dinosaur teeth, but it turned out that the Indoraptor had put on a big show of passing out and killed Wheatley before escaping from his cage and killing auctioneer Gunnar Eversol and other people immediately after. After Eli Mills revealed to Owen and Claire Dearing that Benjamin Lockwood cloned his granddaughter Maisie from his deceased daughter (which was the reason why the late John Hammond cut all ties with Lockwood, as he opposed human cloning), the Indoraptor hunted the trio throughout the Lockwood Manor until Blue saved Owen and Maisie from certain death and pushed the Indoraptor through a glass roof, fatally impaling him on the brow horns of a Triceratops skull.-DF Wiki Page Teeth:The Indoraptor's teeth are a crooked mix that enables him to lift up victims with his mouth before chomping their arms off. Claws:The Indoraptor's arms have sharp and long claws that can be used for scaling buildings or tearing into prey's flesh. Legs:The Indoraptor's legs enable him to leap short distances and he has the distinctive sickle claws on his feet for stabbing into human limbs with ease. Physicality:The Indoraptor is strong enough to smash wooden doors and dinosaur skeletons, throw Blue around in combat and break a metal beam, fast enough to chase running victims and keep up with Blue in combat, and tough enough to take getting thrown through a window by her and rifle shots. He has enhanced senses including smell to track down targets and hearing to use in conjuction with his sickle claws for echolocation along with a tail for another offensive option. X-Factors Intelligence:The Wolfman is great at taking victims by surprise with stealth, will use the environment to his advantage like windows and fireplaces, remembers people that Lawrence knows, and always finds a safe place to rest before turning back into Talbot. The Indoraptor can take mercenaries by surprise with stealth, open doors with his hand claws, fool a mercenary commander into thinking he was tranquilized, and was made with the DNA of the two smartest dinosaurs. Experience:The Wolfman has killed several people over a couple nights including Blackmoor hunters, asylum staff, police officers, and Sir John using his intellect extensively in the fight against the latter. The Indoraptor only got out for a single night but killed several mercenaries and auctioneers before only being killed through the combined effort of several humans and Blue. Weaknesses:The Wolfman is weak to fire which can burn off all his hair and leave him more vulnerable to attack, decapitation will kill him, and silver weapons especially bullets will kill him as well. The Indoraptor has a sadistic personality that might cause it to toy with victims before killing them, can be tricked into attacking with lasers and high-frequency sounds, and could still be killed like a normal being if something gets deep enough under his skin. Notes Voting ends on November 28th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs and decent grammar to count. The fight takes place in the forest outside the Lockwood Manor. Other characters will be involved but only for story purposes. The Battle Forest outside Lockwood Manor "Why are we guarding a coffin for InGen?" "You know we're getting paid double for this so it's not that bad." A blonde haired man in a white shirt conversed with his partner, a red haired woman in a purple suit before they heard banging inside the crate which the man brought to attention. "Great, not bad enough they let Wu's freak out for hunting a couple miles away but now the cargo's damaged?!" "Could be stowaways, we're not supposed to look inside but..." The duo approached the large wooden box from their company and the woman picked up a large cleaver from a nearby desk to pry a side open while the man just forced it open with his superhuman strength. They saw an open coffin and a black haired man stumbling forward with an odd cane which startled the dup at first before they started questioning him. "Stowaway who's messing with the cargo, can't wait for a pay cut thanks to the dock worker's screw-up." "Who the hell are you anyways and what's with that cane?!" "Oh god, why am I not dead?! You people need to run! The moon will be full!" The two vaguely remembered something about a Lawrence Talbot who people believed was a werewolf being in the coffin, something InGen was apparently very interested in. But before the duo could continue their interrogation, their relieved albeit annoyed expressions reverted back to unease, no, absolute terror, as they heard something dying behind them and a roar they wished they'd never hear. The duo turned to see a hybrid dinosaur feasting on a deer that he tore open with his sickle claw before noticing their gaze and smiling at them with clear malicious intent before the stowaway hit it with the cane. The InGem employees looked at their weapons and how far away the flares were before the Indoraptor pinned the man to the floor and did that same horrific expression that got them both running away. "I suppose this marks the end of this job, Walker, want to meet later for cofee?" "Ryugu, this might be the end of our lives and that guy didn't have much meat on him!" The sadistic hybrid punctured Lawrence's leg with his sickle claw before going to all fours and gave chase before it heard the man yelling in agony and turned around to see him turning into a wolf. This would cause any other creature to flee in terror or at least kill that abomination before it transformed but something about it clearly intrigued the mentally unwell Indoraptor who watched it with great interest. The Wolfman howled to the full moon before turning to see the beast that it remembered attacking him as a human and leaped at him, the two snarling as they grappled with each other. The Indoraptor took the advantage with his longer claws and shredded through hair and flesh with ease while the Wolfman only left small bloody scratches on his body before being thrown into a tree. The sadistic hybrid pounced but found himself landing on nothing before hearing a growl from above and the cursed man dropping from the tree onto his back to keep on slashing him. The Indoraptor swung his body around and smacked the Wolfman with his tail repeatedly before slamming into the tree back first, the nuisance promptly ending as he was slammed into the wooden barrier. The Wolfman was dazed but regained his senses to push the Indoraptor back with his legs as he went for the death blow, sending him wobbling backwards before tripping over the deer and falling down. The cursed man went to finish ut next but remembered the sickle claws as they embedded in his torso and the sadistic hybrid did a smashing headbutt that made his foe's ears ring. The Indoraptor opened his jaws and lunged only for the Wolfman's hand to smack the side of his head and knock a couple teeth out, his foe then pucked up a mearby table and hurled it. The wooden furniture just annoyed the Indoraptor even more as it was hit by two improvised projectiles and just charged through a third, smashing it to bits and the Wolfman barely dodged. The sadistic hybrid screeched in pain as the cursed man then got to pulling on his arm with the intention of ripping it off before he was knocked off of his opponent once more. The Wolfman got up quickly and used his legs to propel him upwards before landing on the running Indoraptor who was driven into the ground by the impact before rising with a flurry of enraged swings. The Wolfman was gone by this point and the Indoraptor picked up his trail before following it even deeper into the forest where he tapped his sickle claws to the ground and his echolocation alerted him to movement on the left. The cursed man tackled the sadistic hybrid to the floor and dug into his flesh with claws and teeth, unfortunately, still doing frustratingly little damage. The Indoraptor flailed around and got the Wolfman to let go before snapping at his leg and missing by inches as his opponent climbed up another tree. This time the Indoraptor pursued him and climbed up the branches as well, moving from branch to branch as many collapsed under his weight and the Wolfman outpaced him with little effort. The sadistic hybrid took an opportunity to lunge and found himself in the air as the cursed man held onto him and both fell into a river where the rapids dragged them further away. The Wolfman tore at the Indoraptor once more as they struggled in the frigid water before hitting several rocks and being seperated from each other, the beast returning to land before whining as his sliced open legs from the sickle claws forced him to his knees. The Wolfman felt the wounds closing up but also heard something moving through the water to his side of the bank, the Indoraptor closing the gap to finish off his opponent with only one deep side wound. The cursed man forced himself to stand as the sadistic hybrid pulled himself up and left several gashes on his foe's torso from his claws and then jammed his right sickle claw through his leg. The Indoraptor caught the collapsing Wolfman by the arm with his jaws and pressed his teeth down deeper into the limb, ignoring his side flaring up in pain again. The bone was severed from the Wolfman but he wasn't the only one getting a horrific wound as his claws yanked open a large portion of flesh from the Indoraptor's body, exposing the muscle and bone beneath. The cursed man fought through the pain of his foe's claws lashing out in a pained frenzy to punch forwards and impale the sadistic hybrid's heart on his remaining hand's claws. The Indoraptor let out one last roar of agony before succumbing to death as the Wolfman yanked his heart out and sank his teeth deep into the deceased beast's neck. Only after he had severed the spinal cord, the Wolfman let the Indoraptor's mauled carcass fall to the ground and howled to the sky in victory before attempting to reattach his missing limb. The cursed man soon gave up on that endeavor and began to eat the body to regain some energy before hunting for a safe place to rest after the rough night of conflict. Lawrence Talbot would wake up in the morning, without one arm and with no idea of how he would deal with this situation, he was in a land he didn't know and this certainly didn't feel like his time. Winner:The Wolfman Expert's Opinion The Indoraptor had far more intimidating and deadly natural weapons along with a more cunning mind but his sadistic personality hindered that advantage. The Wolfman was faster and had better senses which combined with far more experience and decapitation being his only real exploitable weakness here. It didn't hurt that the werewolf could keep up with the dinosaur in strength and durability either, possibly surpassing him. Category:Blog posts